Even The Enemy Needs To Be Saved
by Anna Marie VanBochove
Summary: What happens when Owen Shaw 's unwanted daughter is put up for bait? And the plan goes wrong ? Will she find a family? Or will this plan cause her to lose her life?
1. chapter 1

/Dom/

"Well, we've got a way of getting to Shaw," Hobbs announces.

"What would that be" I ask.

"Riley, bring her in," Hobbs says.

Riley drags in a girl.

"Hey! Let me go!" she yells.

"This is Jessica Shaw, Owen Shaw 's daughter. He has a weak spot," Hobbs explains.

"Nice work," I respond.

"Why did you bring me here!?" Jessica demands.

"Because your father has something of ours, so we took something of his. You're going to help us capture him. Whether you like it or not," I explain.

"Haha, you guys are so funny, see your plan would actually work if my dad actually cared," Jessica responds.

"Nice try," Brian says.

"Put her back in the room and lock it," Hobbs says to Riley.

Riley takes Jessica and leads her to a room where we can watch Her every move.


	2. Chapter 2

:2 Days Earlier:

/Me/

I sat in my 6th period World History notes, like always I took my notes like a good student. Once class was over, I walk out of school thinking back on everything in my life.

/Hobbs/

"So is this her?" Riley asks me.

"Yeah, Jessica Shaw," I reply.

"Follow her?" Riley questions me.

"Yeah," I answer.

We drive, following her to see her stopping at a bridge.

"What's she doing here at this bridge?" Riley ponders.

Jessica puts her bag down on the ground and climbs onto the rail.

"She's gonna jump," I say and get out followed by Riley.

I run up and grab Jessica, she tries to fight me off as we sedate her.

/Me/

Once I stop at a bridge, I make up my mind and set my bag down.

I climb onto the railing, and look down at the traffic below. I get ready to jump.

'This is it, I don't have to be sad anymore. Dad can be happy,' I thought.

With that, I close my eyes. Only for a pair of of arms to grab me and pull me down.

I try to fight them off, I felt a sting to my neck. I felt myself slip into darkness.


	3. About Me

Hey guys so, thought you guys should get to know me. My name is Anna VanBochove, I'm 20 years old. Yeah I know. What the hell is a 20 year old writing a fanfiction? Well never too old to imagine. I'm not in college, haven't thought about what I'm doing yet with my life. Too bad fanfiction can't be a full time job and you can get paid for every reader you get. I still live with my grandmother, so what? I have a younger brother with autism, guess I should write a bit of a biography about myself.

I was born on January 28, 1998; I was raised in a small town in Iowa. Not gonna tell you where I actually live, can't trust anyone nowadays. Anywhore, I lived in a house with my single mother, never met my dad. Don't remember if I did, I just have photos and that's about it. I was raised by my mom, my uncle and grandma. Up until my mom passed away of a heart attack on May 7, 2007. A few days after my first cousin was born. My mom was only 32, so then my brother and I squeezed in together with my aunt, uncle, cousin, and grandma. It was hard. But we all managed to get through it all. I had three cousins. Until one had a rare form of brain cancer, and passed away at the age of four. If you would like to know more. Feel free to PM me or ask in the comments. I graduated from high school of class of 2016.

I have 2 jobs, I work in a nursing facility and a pizza restaurant. My likes involve anime, Fast and Furious, Suicide Squad, Deadpool, Kingdom Hearts, Jeff Dunham, Gabriel Inglesis and music. My dislikes are bullies. I have two dogs, a Chihuahua. His name is Olaf, which doesn't make sense. He looks more like Papi from Beverly Hills Chihuahua then he does a singing, talking, dancing snowman from Frozen. I also have a boxer named Sherman, I found P. Sherman 42 Walleye Bay Way Sydney.

I started writing when I was very young. Like middle years. I had a knack for poetry. When I found a love for writing. It started out like I'd write about them in my diary as stories, then it just sparked into this phenomenon of wanting to write more. My brain was always active, with creativity or depression. I believe my depression started real young. I didn't know what it was at the time as a 9 year old. Like I just thought it was normal to feel really sad all the time, then I got to middle school and it was a little better but not by much. My very first job was in middle school at a steakhouse. So I'd work there every Friday or Saturday night from 5 until I got off from being a dishwasher. I lost my job in 2014 and was looking for another at the time. My depression kept on getting worse and worse, until one day. I made friends with a razor blade, and things just went south from there. It felt like I was in a field of flames, every one else got out safely while I was left to burn to ash. In December of 2015 I was admitted to a hospital. In all honesty I made them think I got better. I didn't want them to be making me change how I felt. That's what I felt like. I just felt like I needed to get better on my own. There are times where it's bad for me. But not as bad.

My style of writing involves things like self harm, eating disorders, and just the whole nine yards in general. I want to give my audience. A character they can look up to and feel like they don't have to just rely on bands, superheroes, and other methods of coping in general. I want my characters to be the hero they need, even if they just that character to feel like a best friend to them. If my stories can inspire others and make them feel like they can accomplish anything they want to in life. To be at your lowest and yet feel like a millionaire. If my stories, my characters can do that. Then it'd be like the greatest thing ever, to pass on a legacy to my children. To someone like me. Or to even reincarnate myself to tap into this account and do this. Make others feel like they matter. Make others feel like my character.

If you would like to know more about me, feel free to ask questions. I'd be more then willing to do an autobiography of myself for Wattpad, or in general.


	4. Plan Goes Wrong

/Dom/

"So, we need to ask you something. How did you find the girl?" I ask Hobbs as we all gather around the table.

"We followed her when she left school, until she stopped at a bridge. She was planning to jump, so I sedated her," Riley explains.

We all take some time and look at the girl, she is sitting cross-legged writing into a journal. Before we began planning.

"The plan is, we send in Jessica with listening devices into the hideout. Once she gets confirmation, then we move in," Hobbs explains.

"You get us Letty and pardons, we'll get get you Shaw," Brian says with a straight gave.

/Me/

"This isn't going to work," I say.

"Oh it will," Hobbs replies.

"So sending me to my death is the plan?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Riley questions me.

"Shaw told me that if him and I meet again, he'd kill me," I answer.

"That's ridcu-" I cut off Roman.

"Not everyone comes from a good home," I say.

I look down as Tej finishes putting on the recording device in my boot.

"He stopped loving me as his daughter after my mom died," I say softly.

There's a long pause.

:At Shaw's hideout:

I walk in, Shaw looks up at me.

"I thought we had a deal," he says.

"I wanted to make amends," I reply.

"Amends? You took her from me," he responds.

"It wasn't my fault that she got sick," I argue.

He pulls out his gun. And points it at my chest.

/Dom/

"Guys, she's in trouble," Tej announces.

"We move in now," I order.

We all enter, just as a gun fires and a grunt of pain is heard.

/Me/

I stand there, afraid to move as he pulls the trigger.

I grunt in pain as I feel him shoot me a couple more times.

I fall to the ground, as I hear the doors burst open.

I felt someone trying to stop the bleeding.

I guessed it was Brian.

"Stay with me kid," he says.

Someone else picks me up and I'm in the Hummer.

"Riley, get back there and cover up her wounds," Hobbs orders.

/Dom/

Hobbs walks in with Jessica's bleeding body, he sets her on the couch and Giselle begins to treat her wounds.

"She'll need to be watched, if she gets any worse. She'll need to go to a doctor," Hobbs explains.

I nod in agreement.


	5. AN: Got A Problem

Instead of crying about what I do. Keep the comments to yourself. So what if I didn't put my info in a bio. I'm different. You wanna rant on me for being different. But gotta be a little brat and report me. Then do it. Last time I checked. I didn't need a readers input to stand out. If I don't wanna put it in my bio of my profile. Then I ain't gotta. Posting it like I'm J.K. Rowling. I wasn't trying to be no J.K. Rowling. I was just being myself. You don't like something being different. Then don't read my stories. Its called the chapter of none of ya damn business how I do things. Make a rant book about it instead. Instead of being a big baby about it. If you got a problem with people doing or being different. Then that's your problem. Yeah **Even the Enemy Needs to Be Saved**.  May not be the best. I wrote it when I was in High School. My brain is a minefield of ideas. Stories. Imagination. Sure my story is cringy in some areas. But not every single one of our first fanfictions weren't perfect. So don't criticize me on perfection.

"That may sound cliché, but it's the truth. The average person admires perfection and seeks to obtain it. But, what's the point of achieving perfection? There is none. Nothing. Not a single thing. I loathe perfection! If something is perfect, then there is nothing left. There is no room for imagination. No place left for a person to gain additional knowledge or abilities. Do you know what that means? For scientists such as ourselves, perfection only brings despair. It is our job to create things more wonderful than anything before them, but never to obtain perfection. A scientist must be a person who finds ecstasy while suffering from that antimony. In short, the moment that foolishness left your mouth and reached my ears, you had already lost. Of course, that's assuming you are a scientist" Mayuri Kurotsuchi from Bleach by Tite Kubo


	6. Chapter 4

You have been removed from the group.

by

SWIGGITY ( ･･) ) ( ( (

((＿) Swooty ( ･･) ( Ｕ つ ) ) ) (＿)) I'm _

（ ･･) _へつ (＿) 彡(＿)

Coming _ (･_･)っ (っ / Lﾉ For that

_ (・＿・ ) ヽ 二/ () /

Booty!!

(•_•) ) ) When you're ready / \

( •_•) ( ( Come and get it / \

(•_•) ~( )~ NA NA NA NA / \"

()︵ FLIP THAT TABLE.

︵ ヽ(ヽ) FLIP THIS TABLE.

︵ ＼(0)/／ ︵ FLIP ALL THE TABLES

ಠ_ಠ Child. . .

ಠ_ಠ Put.

ಠಠ The tables.

ಠ_ಠ Back.

()︵ NEVER (•_•) ) ) My anaconda don't / \

( •_•) ( ( My anaconda don't / \

(•_•) ) ) My anaconda DON'T / \

(••) ~( )~ want nun / \" (•_•) ) )unless u got buns / \ hun (•_•) . ( (

\ \ Pelvic thrust ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ (\/) (•ㅅ•) / づ

/Dom/

I walk up to everyone after Brian and I got back from the hospital.

"Where's Jessica?" Hans asks.

"Hospital," Brian replies.

"How is she?" Gisselle questions.

"Not good," I answer.

Everyone stays silent at the news.

"The doctors will contact us," I announce.

"Let's start discussing," Tej suggests.

"Yeah," Roman agrees.

-Talking With Shaw-

"Toretto," Shaw says.

"Shaw," I reply.

"Why Jessica?" he qurstions.

"Why did you try to kill her?" I respond.

"Thats none of your concern," he responds.

/Me/

I slowly open my eyes and I look around.

"Hey," someone says making me look at them.

I see its Hobbs standing there, he looked guilty.

"Its not your fault..." I say in a quiet whisper.

He stays silent as Dom enters the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"A little better," I reply.

"You'll be here for a while," Hobbs announces.

"I figured that," I respond.

"Brian's in America," Dom states.

"What for?" I ponder curiously.

"To visit someone there," Hobbs answers.

"Shaw told me everything about you," Dom says.

I go silent, afraid of how much he knows.

"Once we find Shaw and bring Letty home, you're one of us," he says.

"Hey when you find him, kick him in the balls for me," I reply.

We start laughing, I go back to sleep; to get some more rest.


End file.
